


Souvenir

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: Matt was ready to go home, but Nyma wasn't ready to tell him goodbye.





	Souvenir

Matt had everything packed, he was ready to go home. However he decided to check the Sylmether one more time. He went to the laboratory and he was surprised to see Nyma there. She seemed to be upset but she didn't want to tell him the reason.  
"Do you have everything packed?"  
"Yes, but I wanna check the Sylmether one more time."  
The Sylmether was a machine that Matt had built with the help of Pidge and Hunk. It was useful to find information. However the system was very delicate so that it needed continuous reviews. Matt taught the other rebels how to recover the energy with some plants of the planet Olkarion; and now it seemed that the machine needed a recharge.  
He was searching for the plant when he noticed Nyma was still upset. Sadly the whole Holt family had one flaw: they were unable to connect well with people. In fact, Matt didn't really had much friends in Earth, everybody thought he was a weird guy obsessed with aliens. Curiously, in space he had found a lot of alien friends, Nyma was one of them, she couldn't understand everything he said but she was always there when he need her.  
Only when she mentioned that it would be weird to not see him, was when she understood that he would not find her when she went to the laboratory or to the room. She would be far far away.  
"I'm gonna miss you too." He smiled at her. She didn't say anything for a moment and then returned the smile.  
He walked towards the machine and started to fill the compartment for the energy. He had to be very careful because the olkari plant was really viscose and if he drooped it that would be a huge mess to clean.  
"Besides it's not like I'll stay there forever. I just go because they need me for build the castle. When it is finished I will come back." Matt wasn't completely necessary to build the castle but Pidge insisted so much and he also wanted to see his mom so he finally accepted. However he knew he was more useful with the rebels.  
"Are you sure you want that?" asked Nyma, her voice still sounded a bit upset.  
"Yeah. Hey, I have an idea!" said Matt. "You always say you would like to have one of those cute things from Earth, like when I told you about the muffins... or the ants... Do you want me to bring you something cute from Earth?"  
She smiled. "You are the only cute thing from Earth I want."  
He was seriously not expecting that answer. He stared at her, with his eyes wide open and being unable to respond. He was too busy being shocked to realize the olkari plant on his hand slipped and fell on his boot. When he noticed his boot was a huge viscose mess he started complaining in a human language. Nyma knew he was speaking Italian, Matt always cursed in Italian when he was nervous.  
She couldn't help but giggle. She would really miss this dork.


End file.
